Lovers Rebound
by TerrorRoads
Summary: Involves : Cmpunk/Jeff Hardy & Cena. So punk broke Jeff's heart and got rid of him for good, but Jeff could never forget about his Punky so he is going to try and get him back...
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back

_Look I know this story may be confusing since am not going to like write it on how WWE works...so since it's finction I am like going to make up my own damn things, and like still same wrestlers, but those who are in TNA now and were in WWE are in this story still signed with WWE ;]. I do not own anyone in this story I wished I did TEEHEE and I don't know them wished I did too x) but yeah it's fiction something that came to my mind and had to write it, Rated M for sure... and please review my work sometimes I get the feeling no one reads them so I just end up posting chapters like once in like 3 months if I don't get much feed back like it happened with my other story :[ anyway hope you like it, I own the plot tho :O it may be confusing at first but you'll get the hand of it. _

* * *

><p><strong>He walked inside the arena like he haven't been missing from there for about two months, he could feel several of the rooster looking at him in a weird way, after all nobody knew what have happened to him , he just literally vanished after "Hell in a cell", so there he was walking towards the COO office so he could get his contract back in line, he kept on walking ignoring everyone and those who tried to stop him and ask him where he was, he finally reached the COO's office, without even bothering to knock he opened the door and made his way in with a huge grin on his face while looking at the COO Triple H.<strong>

"**Didn't your mother teach you how to knock Punk?" Triple H frowned at him and stood up.**

"**She did, but you know I can't be bothered right now I just want to get this over with, sign the contract and hopefully have a match" He walked towards the desk and sat down on one of the chairs.**

"**Take a seat" Triple H said annoyed at the fact that Punk just walked into his office rudely and now he just did whatever he wanted.**

"**Listen Punk, First of all...if someone asks you what happened to you do not I mean DO NOT tell them you had like a little break from this because am not going to do it again, second if someone asks tell them you had an injury at hell in the cell and wanted some time to recover, after all Taker really beat you up that time" Triple H placed his hands on the table, joining his fingers together not taking his eye's off punk.**

"**Just cut the crap Hunter, let's just sign the contract and get this over with, I know what to tell the others who bother to ask me and oh...make sure you change the storyline cause I had enough of getting my ass beaten up every damn pay-per-view and mostly ever Monday night raw now, I want to go back in the undefeated super star and being the wwe champion haven't you noticed Del rio is making the title boring he doesn't know anything abo-" **

"**Listen Punk, don't start the shit alright? I don't care what you think about Del rio being the champion for now the storyline's aren't going to change, I already have something for you Punk we'll talk about it after you sign the contract" Triple H cut him off and gave him the contract to sign it, Punk scanned the contract before signing and he was satisfied what else could he possibly ask for **_**new shirt, new song, ice cream bars are back **_**, he took the pen and signed the contract he pushed it back to the COO and looked at him while he leaned down on the chair and crossed his arms together.**

"**So, what do you have in mind for me?"**

"**I am thinking of giving you a title shot for the "Intercontinental championship what do you think?" **

"**Seriously? That crappy title?... Listen I thought I made it clear I want the wwe championship title not Intercont whatever" Punk straightened up in his seat and looked at Triple H**

"**Punk weather you like it or not Del rio is going to remain champion for now, do you want the Intercontinental championship or not?" **

"**No, who ever has it can keep it to himself I'll wait until I get what I want and I will get my title shot weather you like it or not Hunter" He pointed at Triple H and narrowed his eyes while saying the last part, he didn't give the other men to say anything he stormed out the room pissed off at him. **_**–sometimes I cannot get him, he calls me to come back as soon as I am done from so called holiday and he wants to give me a cheap title opportunity fuck no that's not gonna happen I will change things round here wait and see...I just need an opportunity to get my ass out there in the Arena and ask Del rio myself for a title match- **_**He thought to himself as he stormed into the locker room.**

**He got into the locker and everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Cm punk in the doorway, he didn't care less he walked inside and sat on a bench waiting maybe someone would come and tell him he's got a match tonight. **

**Someone tapped him on his right shoulder and he turned round to see who it was.**

"**Hey man, long time no see what happened to you?" **

"**Yo, John...ugh...I got really injured in Hell in the cell and I needed a good recovery" He looked at John and smiled, apparently these two were like best friends now sort of best friends. John sat next to him and looked around before looking back at Punk.**

"**Just to let you know man...things have changed around here and you are not going to like it" **

"**What do you mean things have changed?" Punk moved his arms on his knees and leaned on them.**

"**Well I wish I had the time to tell you Punk, but I have a match coming up and I need to go and prepare myself see you round" John tapped Punk on his shoulder and in matter of seconds he was out the lockers preparing for his upcoming match against the "viper" Randy Orton.**

**Punk got out the locker and started walking were mostly the other guys are, watching the matches and doing their own commentary which it's more interesting then Michael Cole. **

**He sat next to Morrison and started watching Cena vs. Orton, it was a great match, if he didn't know everything was scripted he would have thought that Cena and Orton are in some kind of feud and would literally kill each other back stage ever time they came across each other. **

"**There you are Punk you better go get ready cause you have a match coming up right after...This one" One of the crew told Punk, he looked at them and rolled his eyes for some reason he always had to find out he had a match late.**

"**Against who?" **

"**Uhm...they didn't tell me wait...it's weird...I'll try and find out who against with Punk I'll make sure before you have the match I'll tell you against who but you better go get ready cause I don't think Cena is going to hold on more of the viper's venom" and by that the crew men was off and disappeared in the hallways.**

**Punk stood up and walked to the locker room, while walking he saw a figure of someone he had seen before, which he didn't like **_**wait is that who I think it is?...it can't be...I thought I was done with him once and for all what is he doing here.**_** He shrugged and shook his head making that thought go away. He walked into the locker room and changed into his wrestling gear still have no idea who he is going to face in his match.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was time for his match, he was frustrated that the crew member didn't tell him who he is going to face. He made his way behind the curtain and waited for his music to go on so he could make his way to the ring like he never disappeared. His song finally came up and he was walking down the ramp , people were chanting and screaming his name, he missed it all he was so glad that he was back to WWE, never missed anything this much in his entire life. As soon as he got in the ring he turned a 360 degrees turn and looked at the crowd with a huge smile on his face, he took his shirt off and threw it on the fans, from up there he could here the announcer Michael Cole saying something about nobody knows who Punk's opponent is, the more Punk hated his stupid worse commentary the more he seemed to hear it from up there like he was right next to him.<strong>

**Punk waited in the ring for his opponent to come out, he was getting really nervous, there was silence in the Arena, nothing it seemed like it was dead until...**

**The song "no more words" came on with Jeff hardy's titantron. Punk couldn't believe his eyes and ears, maybe this was all a joke...Jeff Hardy back in WWE he thought he was done with Jeff a long time ago but I guess Jeff kept his word when he said "This is not Good-bye forever", There he was Jeff hardy making his way to the ring doing his little dance before his ran down to the ring, Punk just stood staring at Jeff, He cannot believe this the Charismatic Enigma was back, **_**What the fuck is happening? What the fuck is Jeff doing here and most of all he is the current Intercontinental Champion. He still looks ridiculous though with that face paint and his rain bowed coloured stupid hair. **_**When Jeff got in the ring he looked at Punk and pointed at him mouthing the words.**

"**You are going to pay Punk." **

**Punk smiled at that gesture and cracked his neck waiting for the bell to ring so he could show Jeff that no matter how many times he tries to come back and make Punk pay for what he did, nothing would break Punk, the feud between Jeff and Punk was more personal then business. The bell finally rang and the match went on.**

**Punk could feel Jeff got stronger but being that quick he managed to escape a couple of submissive moves.**

**The match continued Punk kept having back his memories with Jeff and everything, he thought he was done with him for good but apparently when life is going fine, something has to interfere and fuck him up.**

**The match went on and Punk lost against Jeff, Jeff made his way out the ring laughing at Punk, Punk could sense hatred in Jeff and he knew he will soon get his revenge on him, but not in the ring since it was more personal things are going to be handled outside the ring and outside the arena.**

**Punk made his way backstage quickly he walked in the locker room, looking around to see if Jeff was there, when he saw that the charismatic enigma wasn't there he quickly went in and had a quick shower, changed into his street clothes and grabbed his stuff and made his way out the arena quickly back to the hotel, wanting nothing to rest and try to figure out what could Jeff be doing back in WWE after all what Punk made him go through but thinking about that isn't going to solve he already made his choice to go and talk to Triple H and check what the fuck was going on.**

**Cena was right...Things have changed in the WWE from worse to rock bottom, First Rio now Jeff...and maybe Matt too and that's what he needed the hardy brothers running around his feet. But questions will be answered on Friday super – show.**

**Punk made his way into the hotel and up to his room, feeling a bit sore after the match; all he wanted to do is rest , he finally got into his room and closed the door shut and sighed leaning against it looking down at his feet.**

"**It has been one hell of a night" He said to himself.**

"**I know right, I was glad to see you Philly" **

**He quickly looked up to see someone in his room it was too dark to figure out who it was but by the voice, he recognised who it was...**

"**How the fuck did you get in here?" he shouted.**

**The men walked towards him slowly, invading Punks personal space...well he already was in his space before.**

"**What's wrong Philly seems like you are not happy to see me" **

"**I am not Jeff now get the fuck out of my room right now, I am not in the mood for this crap, and I don't think I will ever be" He tried to push Jeff away from him he could feel Jeff's breathe hitting against his skin which made him feel more uncomfortable, it brought him back more memories which he really didn't like to think about.**

"**Awh Phil, I'm hurt I am so happy to see you, you still look yummy" Jeff licked his lips and moved his face closer to Punk's, Punk leaned down and got out the way of Jeff, quickly turning the lights on.**

"**Jeff, I don't want to deal with this shit right now, so get the fuck out or I'll make you get out!"**

**Jeff stood there looking at him and he chuckled a bit "fine, I'll go...but keep this in your mind Phil. Am not done with you, I don't care how many time we get in the ring and beat the shit out of eachother am still not satisfied you do know I'll get what I want at the end." And by that he opened the door and made his way out of Punk's room smiling.**

**Punk sat down on his bed and ran his hands up his face and his hair, he sighed and shut his eyes together –**_**what the fuck did he mean by getting what he wanted...Everything between me and him died atleast from my side it did- **_**Punk stood up and he took off his clothes and put on a pair of shorts and got in bed. Still thinking about what Jeff meant by Getting what he wanted at the end... what could he possibly want Punk has no title he just got back from a "long holiday" He laid there for a couple of minutes thinking untill he felt his eyes getting heavy, he looked at the clock that was next to him on a table and it read 2 o'clock in the morning, he needed to get some rest, he had to catch an early flight tomorrow morning.**

**He finally dozed off to sleep, his dreams were all filled with Jeff hardy... he couldn't take him off his mind nothing could.**

****End of chapter 1****


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**~Jeff got out of Punk's room with a huge smile on his face; he knew what he has to do to get Punk where he wants to.**

**He walked to his room and got in; he was sharing rooms with his brother Matt and Matt well he knew everything Jeff was planning.**

**-"so how did it go Jeff" Matt was laying on the bed flicking through some channels on the T.V**

**-"Well... He seemed surprised to see me, I guess he thought he could easily get rid of me by just trying to end my career but we both know it wasn't business it was more personal" Jeff sat on his bed and looked at Matt, which he noticed Matt wasn't really happy about this thing.**

**-"Listen Jeff, accept the fact that Punk hates you and that he doesn't want anything to do with you, especially after what happened" **

**-"Matt...I am not going to give up on him, I will make him fall for me again and again like I did before it's easy, Punk seems to be strong but he isn't deep down he is too weak especially when it comes to love" Jeff laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling while biting his bottom lip.**

**Matt sat up on his bed, looked at his brother and rubbed his eyes with both hands "I don't get after all this time, you still have feelings for him; he left you when you needed him the most and yet you still love him, you are the one that should hate him not him hating you"**

**-"Matt, sometimes you cannot help who you fall in love with, yeah I know he left me when I needed him the most but... I am the one that didn't listen to him, he warned me but I'm too stubborn, He will try hard to ignore his feelings but he will give up and come back to me" **

**-"Oh right is he? He is not the one sneaking in your hotel room and that bull crap Jeff, you are running after his ass right now not him" Jeff could sense that Matt is getting a little pissed off at him. **

**-"Whatever Matt you cannot understand me, nobody can...now I'm going to sleep I'm knackered and sore from the match and tomorrow we have an early flight to catch" and by that Jeff turned off the lights and turned to his side ignoring Matt and everything.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-"Phil please don't leave I'll change I promise I'll change just don't leave me" There he was Jeff begging Phil on his knees while holding onto Phil's leg, tears running down his face while Phil was trying to get out of the room they were in.<strong>_

_**-"Jeff I heard that thousands of times "I'll change I'll change" but you never changed, you kept on going from bad to worse I warned you several times but you never listened!" Phil pushed Jeff away from him and quickly got out the room leaving Jeff in that mess he was.**_

_**Jeff couldn't think couldn't breathe all he kept thinking was "I lost him, he was my everything and now he is gone I cannot live this way". The room started to change and Jeff found himself in a pitch black room no one there, he couldn't speak his voice was gone, he could hear laughter and someone shouting, he looked around there was no door, no windows nothing just an empty room.**_

_**He kept looking around panicking until he saw a needle, filled with yellow liquid, he knew he should have never messed with these things; it was all cause of them that made his men leave. He walked towards the needle and there was a piece of paper next to it, he picked it up and it said;**_

"_**Go on take me, you got me now, I will never leave your side like Phil did I'll always be here to make you forget all your troubles, there is nothing to fear just take me"**_

_**In his mind he kept refusing it, he didn't want to do it anymore it was killing him slowly, a part of him already died when Phil left him the only part left in him alive was being slowly taken away from him by these stupid things. But his body didn't care what his mind was saying, he couldn't control his body, his knees gave up on him and he was kneeling with that needle in his right hand, he kept screaming in his head "NO DON'T, DON'T I DON'T WANT TOO ANYMORE" but no matter how much he screamed still his right hand kept getting closer to his left pointing the needle to his skin, he tried to gain control of his body again but he felt like he was being controlled by someone else, as soon as the needle entered inside the flesh of his skin he could feel it slowly getting closer to his vein, pushing inside it and that's when it stopped "I cannot do this please make it stop!" he kept on screaming in his head until he felt the liquid getting inside his body, running quickly through his veins, he felt it burning inside of him and taking over his blood slowly, slowly mixing itself with his blood, he could feel his heart beat going faster then usual, his breathing went faster and heavily until he felt himself suffocating fighting to breathe for air his vision went blurry, from blurry to nothing but pitch black, he felt his body swinging from left to right until he fell and hit his head against the cold concrete floor.**_

**That's when Jeff quickly opened his eyes, he felt himself breathing heavily he quickly sat up and looked at his arm to see if there was any bruise or something that could tell him if he was dreaming or not, he rubbed his eyes quickly and sighed he realized it was all just a dream...actually a flashback then a dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>~That event happened before, it all started when Punk found out Jeff was abusing drugs, he kept on telling Jeff that if he continues that way he was going to leave him, and Jeff didn't believe Phil would leave him, he thought nothing could part them but drugs did, so Punk decided to leave Jeff but leaving Jeff wasn't enough for him Punk felt like Jeff betrayed him, he felt like Jeff chose drugs instead of him, he felt broken so he decided to make Jeff suffer by ending his career in WWE, but he even knew that WWE had their doors opened for Jeff Hardy but Punk never ever crossed his mind that Jeff would return he thought he was done once and for all, Punk didn't want anything to do with Jeff after he chose drugs over him, the reason Punk ended Jeff's career was because he couldn't help but feel broken every time he saw Jeff backstage he wanted to get rid of him, get him out of his life until he came up with ending Jeff's career.<strong>

**It never crossed his mind that Jeff would return not after what happened between him and Punk, but Jeff is stubborn, once he gets something in his head nothing will get it out and he decided to get Punk back in his life even if it takes him to hand cuff him or kidnap him, he will get his Punky back he knew deep down that Punk still felt something for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Jeff couldn't sleep the whole night, he didn't want to see that vision again, for the past few days every time he closed his eyes he could see that vision: Punk leaving him and drugs taking control of him; ruining his whole life leaving nothing just pain and broken hopes.<strong>

**He got off the bed and headed into the bathroom, he quickly turned the shower on, he got undressed and got in it feeling the cold water touch his skin made him shiver a bit, he wanted to get his mind off the past, he wanted to think how he is going to make Punk love him again, knowing he isn't there with him killed him inside, words never hurt Jeff but remembering his brother tell him that Punk hates him breaks him apart, he can never cope with Punk hating him.**

_**what if Matt is right?...maybe Punk does hate me...but...he has no reason to hate me...I didn't break him like he did to me. I was always there when he wanted me NEEDED me...I don't care, I will have him back in my arms I just need to work out a plan to make him walk right inside my nest.~ **_**He kept on thinking and thinking until something came to his mind **_**~What if I try to be friends with him and then...wait no that's stupid~**_** He shook his head, making that idea go away he knew it would never work that way, he leaned against the tile wall and sighed.**

**-"I never missed anyone so much in my life" he said to himself as he slid down on the base of the shower wrapping his hands round his legs as he squeezed his chest against them. **

**He got out the shower, wrapped a towel round his waist and went back in the room, he looked at Matt he was sleeping like a baby, he smiled a bit and got dressed up, he looked at the clock and it read four o clock in the morning. ~**_**Time to wake the other hardy up~ **_**he thought to himself, he slowly walked towards matt's bed and leaned down his nose almost touching matt's nose he looked at him until.**

**-"MATT GET UP! QUICKLY GET UP!" he shouted in his brothers face as Matt quickly opened his eyes, and sat up, Jeff scared the living shit out of him he looked at Jeff who was almost laughing at him **

**-"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt glared at Jeff**

**-"N…N..othing! You should have seen the look on your …FACE I can't even describe it, it was priceless" He said between laughs, he loved scaring the living shit out of his brother especially when he is asleep.**

**-"It's not fucking funny you retarded bitch" Matt grabbed the pillow and threw it at Jeff's face**

**-"It is…I was laughing at you" He caught the pillow in his hands and sat Indian style on his bed.**

**-"Hahaha you didn't see me laughing….what time is it anyway? I bet you woke up whoever is staying in the room next to us" Matt slowly rubbed his eyes and got off the bed**

**-"It's quarter past four, go get ready you only have forty-five minutes left until we get the fuck out of here to catch the next flight, and whoever is next room they might be awake already since Morrison and Melina are staying in that room" **

**-"Don't fucking do that again Jeff I don't know what the fuck I thought had happened you scared the living shit out of me" **

**-"I know! That's the whole point in it!" Jeff got up and started to sort out his luggage "Go get ready cause I'll leave without you Matt won't be the first I've done it"**

**Matt walked into the bathroom and after ten minutes he came out and sorted out his things. When they got out the room Morrison and Melina were in the hallway, both of them glared at Jeff.**

**-"You should have tried to keep your voice down at four o clock in the morning Jeff I bet you woke up the entire hotel" Morrison said as Jeff walked past them, Jeff stopped and turned round and smiled **

**-"well….do I look like I care? When you and Melina were busy last time we had rooms next to eachother I was the one hearing everything and wishing both of you dead for not letting me sleep" and by that both the hardy's kept on walking down to the reception to check out and out to get a cab to the airport.**

**They made it to the airport and checked in, they got on the plane and Jeff couldn't believe his eyes. Punk on the same flight as them he was dying to ditch Matt and go and sit next to Punk, Matt saw Punk but he quickly grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him towards their seat.**

**-"I know what you're thinking Jeff it's not gonna happen!"**

**-"Ugh Matt I don't know what's your problem is! Jesus, I know what I want and it's him who I want I don't care what you think about him, I'm going to talk to him" Jeff got up from his seat and walked towards punk, he sat next to him but Punk didn't even notice he was too busy reading his comic.**

**-"Hey there Philly" **

**By that Punk quickly put the comic down and looked at the men that was sitting next to him "What the fuck do you want now Jeff?" **

**-"Nothing, Just wanted to see how're you doing that's all" Jeff smiled at him, Punk just kept on looking at him, he frowned at went back in looking at his comic.**

**-"I'm great you can go now"**

**Jeff slid his hand on Punks thigh and looked at him "Like I said yesterday you still look yummy"**

**-"Jeff…Don't you have anything to do?" Punk looked at Jeff's hand and back at Jeff**

**-"Yes…I want to…..I want too…talk to you" **

**-"I don't think that's acceptable for what you did Jeff now fuck off I don't want anything to do with you" **

**-"What I did? Are you serious? I didn't do anything, I don't get why you are so mad at me! I am the one that's suppose to be mad here not you! I bet you don't even have a good reason" Jeff got a little bit pissed off at Punk as he scooted in his seat looking at punk while pointing at both punk and himself, trying hard to keep his voice down so he won't get too much attention to them.**

**Punk looked at Jeff "Fuck off Jeff…I don't want to talk about that now, Just leave me the fuck alone! Can you do that? It's not hard!".**

**Jeff got closer to punk's face, he titled his head and whispered in punks ear "This isn't going to end here Philly, you can run from me but I will find you and catch you" and by that he got off the seat and headed were Matt was sitting.**

**He sat down and sighed "you were right Matt he does hate me"**

**-"I told you, I can read people's faces Jeff it seems you can't, just let him go".**

**-"Never he's mine, I don't care how long it has been since he left me but I will get him back you'll see, I can feel it inside of him he still wants me, he just can't accept the fact yet"**

**-"Ugh whatever Jeff you're too stubborn you'll only learn when he hurts you again".**

**And that was the last of the hardy's conversation, Jeff couldn't take his eyes off Punk. For him he was beautiful more beautiful then life itself, he missed the feeling of punk…. He wanted that feeling back and he knew he will get it sooner or later he just needed time, he wanted to get punk to talk to him and fix things up between them then he'll do the things he's been wanting to do to punk for the past long months.**

**Punk was feeling so uncomfortable having that men on the same flight as his, he hated it, he hated that last night all he could think is about him and those days when they were together, at first he was frustrated at it, at him! For thinking about Jeff and the times they were together but then it turned out to make him get all warm inside...but he always changed his thoughts when he felt that way he always changed the thoughts on how Jeff betrayed him, He didn't want to talk about it with him he knew now that Jeff didn't see it that way and there was two opinions in this thing which isn't going to help fix things up, after all he didn't want to fix things with Jeff, he liked it how it was right now only thing that bugged him is having Jeff running around his damn feet, he wanted to get rid of him and he knew that Jeff is going to haunt him down to fix things up, Punk knew Jeff enough to know that he's stubborn and once he get something in his head nobody would take it out of his head.**

**Punk only had one choice, is to make Hunter fire Jeff...though he knew it won't be that easy to get Hunter to fire Jeff, He knew he had no valid reason. So he decided to ignore Jeff and everything that has to do with him, it was only getting in his way. **

**-End of chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3: Love & Games

_**-Friday night-**_

**~Punk got in the arena, without even being bothered he made his way to the COO's office, like always he didn't knock and opened to door to find Hunter talking on the phone.**

**-"Hunter get the fuck off the phone and listen to me, this is serious" Punk made his hands into fists already to knock someone out. Hunter stared at punk until he finally got off the phone:**

**-"First of all Punk, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter my office, and second of all what's so serious for you to bust into my office shouting at me like I am your kid" **

**-"What the fuck is Jeff Hardy doing back in WWE? Haven't we already been through this, I don't want him here" Punk shouted at Triple H, all angry at the fact that his ex lover is back in WWE and the fact that Jeff is going to make him pay for what he did to him. Punk was walking around in the room like a freak biting his bottom lip so hard almost drawing blood from it, his face was turning bright red.**

**-"Listen Punk whatever happened between you and Jeff a few months ago isn't my business, he's back cause he asked for a contract and we gave him one, he didn't do anything bad to the company for us not to accept him, like it or not he's going to stay now." Triple H was relaxed and sat down on his chair, looking at Punk walking from end to another end in the room still biting his bottom lip hard.**

**-"I don't care Hunter you have to fire him or put him on Smack down I don't want him near me! He's poison to me, when he's around I cannot concentrate on my work, I only saw him two times and he's already in my head! Please hunter I never begged for anything but now I'm begging you to get rid of him, that men never changes!" Punk kept on shouting still walking from one end of the room to the other.**

**-"Like I said Punk I don't care what happened between you two everyone in WWE knows your situation was more personal than business ,I am not Vince, I don't just get rid of people cause of some straight-edge superstar says so now get the hack out of my office I got important things to do." By that Hunter got off his chair and walked towards the door showing Punk the way out.**

**Punk stopped and kept on looking at Hunter; by that look on his face Punk was about to knock the COO out, but he shook it all off and stormed out the room quickly into the locker room, slamming it shut and sat on the bench, holding his head on his hands not believing what just happened.**

**-"I can't believe this shit, this is not happening this is a dream, I cannot work with him round my ass, getting Hunter to fire Jeff didn't work out but...there are other things to make him get away from me" He said to him self. He kept on thinking and thinking until someone interrupted his thoughts;**

**-"Hey, there Phil what's up?" He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, and someone sitting next to him, he rotated his head to the left and saw Cena sitting next to him.**

**-"Nothing, Cena" He told John, he wasn't in the mood to tell him what just happened, but he knew that John cared about him and would make him tell him sooner or later**

**-"Phil, I know you enough now what's wrong?" Cena kept looking at Punk with a concerned and worried face, he knew something was up and he knew who it involved.**

**-"John... not now please I have a lot of thinking to do to get rid of that asshole"**

**-"Get rid of whom?" Cena was acting like he didn't know anything, everyone heard Punk's shouts coming from the COO office it was not hard to miss.**

**-"Jeff fucking Hardy, I..."**

**He was cut off by someone walking into the locker room shouting his name, he looked at the person and he was already tempted to tackle him and beat him up.**

**-"Hey there you are Punk, you better get ready both me and you have a tag team match coming up against awesome truth" Jeff said grinning like an idiot. Punk hated that look, he wanted to rip Jeff's face off and now he has to even look at that face more knowing he has a tag team match with him. He stood up and walked towards Jeff slowly, invading Jeff's personal space.**

**-"You can wrestle Miz & R-truth your self" **

**-"What too scared, they might beat your ass Philly?" Jeff kept his grin on his face looking straight into Punk's eyes, all he could see was hate in them.**

**-"Stop fucking calling me that! And no am not scared to get my ass beaten by them idiots I can beat them both up myself without anyone's help" Punk kept on staring at Jeff's eyes while biting his lip, still want to rip Jeff's face off.**

**-"Oops too late, Like it or not you have to get ready the match starts in 5 minutes and if you don't come out I will make my way back in here and drag you all the way out there, I promise you that Punky" and by that Jeff made his way out of the locker room.**

**Stubborn he was Punk didn't change into his wrestling gear, he didn't care if Jeff was coming in there any minute to make him go out there against his will, he was already to face that freak and get matters into his own hands.**

**He kept on waiting sitting on the bench, facing the door until swung open and there was the charismatic enigma standing in the doorway looking at Punk, He stood up quickly preparing himself for what's about to happen**

**-"Hmm Don't worry Philly am not here to drag you out there, actually the match was cancelled thanks to you not coming out" Jeff, locked the locker room's door making sure nobody gets inside and interfere with his and Punk's conversation. Jeff made his way towards Phil again, invading his personal space, Punk just stood there looking at Jeff into his eyes while chewing quickly on his gum.**

**-"I only want to talk to you and get things straight Phil" Jeff sighed when he finished that sentence and looked down at his feet. Putting both hands on Phil's shoulders, but Punk quickly shook them both off and kept on staring straight at the Charismatic Enigma.**

**-"There is nothing to talk about Jeff, everything I had to tell you, I told you before" **

**-"Oh really Phil, Then tell me this why do you hate me! What the fuck did I do to you to hate me like this! You weren't like this to me before..." Jeff started to get really upset and pissed off at the fact that the men he loved and still loves, hates him for no reason. He hated remembering the time when Punk left him all alone in his mess.**

**-"You know what happened Jeff, it was your entire fault, you chose drugs over me! You betrayed me for those things! How can I not hate someone like you?, if you really loved me you wouldn't have chosen those things over me" Punk felt dead inside he had no feelings left for the person infront of him, he didn't feel anything at that moment but when he looked into Jeff's eyes, seeing Jeff was getting upset and was about to break down infront of him was making him feel happy, he was happy to see Jeff like that he wanted him to be like that for what he did to him, he pushed Jeff away from him and made his way to the door, unlocked it and opened it until Jeff quickly ran back towards Phil and slammed the door shut with his hand, making Punk turn to face him.**

**-"No Phil, it's not that way, I loved you, always did and always had, I changed for you Phil, I came back for you and this is how you treat me" Jeff didn't bother to look at Punk, he just kept on staring at the floor, feeling a tear run down his face. Punk's feeling changed, he felt something in his stomach, he was feeling sorry for Jeff but Punk wasn't going to show that he wanted Jeff to be that way.**

**-"If you loved me Jeff, you would have changed back there not now, I don't love you anymore actually it's quiet the other way round, you knew I hate those things and you knew they were going to get in between us, but that was your choice and if you think you came back to WWE to get me back, think about it again cause am not going to change my mind about you, I don't want anything to do with you, NOTHING AT ALL!" and by that Punk turned round, opened to door and got out the room leaving Jeff again alone.**

**Punk only made a few steps away from the locker room until he heard Jeff shouting: "I won't give up Phil, you can never betray your own heart" Punk tried to ignore him and kept on walking making his way out of the Arena, out in the parking lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>~He leaned over his car, placing his head on his arm and sighed, Jeff's last words were still roaming around his head, he didn't feel anything anymore for Jeff, he slid his hand into his back pocket and got his phone out and dialled John's number, he knew exactly what to do for Jeff to get off his back and make him know he didn't have any feelings left for him; he waited until John answered:<strong>

**-"Hey Punk what's up?" **

**-"Hey John, listen can you meet me at my hotel room when you're done, I have to tell you something"**

**-"Yeah sure what room are you staying in?"**

**-"Room 180"**

**-"Kay Punk see ya later" **

**and by that John hang up on Punk, Punk got into his car and drove to his hotel, he knew he was going to make a mistake but he had to do it to get Jeff off his back he just wanted John to work with him.**

**Punk was lying on his bed waiting for John to come, he looked at the clock that was on a small drawer thing next to his bed and WWE was finished an hour ago.**

**-"What the fuck is it taking him so long" Punk said to him self as he sat up on his bed while biting his lip ring. Finally there was a knock, Punk jumped off his bed and quickly rushed to the door, he opened it and saw John standing infront of it, he grabbed John by his shirt and quickly pulled him closer to him, he crushed his lips onto John's, before John noticed what happened he was struggling a bit until he felt's Punk's tongue brush against his bottom lip, he parted his lips lightly and Punk's tongue made his way into John's mouth exploring it.**

**John did the same as Punk and in a matter of seconds both their tongue were wrestling against eachothers, John broke the kiss to catch his breathe and then looked at Punk**

**-"Whoa Phil, What was that?" **

**Punk scooted out the way and made way for John to get in, John got into Punk's room and sat on Punk's bed waiting for an answer.**

**-"Been wanting to do that for ages John...I really like you, I want you to be mine, I hate it when someone has his hands all over you and I don't" Punk made his way next to John and sat next to him, placing his hand on John's thigh. John's eyes quickly went on Punk's hand and then back at Punk.**

**-"Oh, never thought you liked me...I mean as in this way"**

**-"Well I'm full off surprises Johnny" Punk smiled at him, and went again to reattach his lips with John's, but John was quick enough to stop Punk by putting both hands on Punk and slowly push him away.**

**-"Whoa hold on there cowboy, what do you want to tell me?"**

**-"I already told you what I wanted to tell you, the part that I like you" Punk smiled again, His plan was working fine, he didn't like John that way but it was his only choice to get Jeff off his back...at least he thought that, he though that Cena hated Jeff too... but nobody knows what goes through another human's mind.**

**-"Oh really?" John kept looking at Punk, he knew Punk had something going on in his mind and he wasn't buying the fact that Punk just called him to go to his room just to...kiss him and tell him he likes him, he knew Punk didn't like him that way...but yet he wasn't going to regret the kiss after all he liked Punk that way and always wanted to get his hands on him, but he has a lot of respect for other people.**

**-"Yes John that's all I had to tell you, and I was wondering if you...wanted to spend the night here with me...you know since me and Jeff broke up...I got lonely and I would love a little company tonight" Punk winked at John and turned the lights off, he jumped on John and placed his lips back with his, his hands were roaming all over John's muscular body, he placed one hand on John's crotch feeling that John was already hard, John was continuing with him until something came to his mind and he pushed Punk off him.**

**-"Phil, not tonight I can't do this, it's too quick...I will stay with you tonight but...I don't want to do that stuff for now" **

**Punk sighed and lifted his hands in defeat "Fine fine whatever you say John, I don't want to force you in doing stuff"**

**-"And I'm a little bit tired too, Nash really took his anger out on me tonight" John took off his shirt and shoe and layed back on the bed next to Punk.**

**-"Oh, I know how you feel John...I've been there before you, anyway I'm tired too had a rough day" Punk layed next to John and look at him, smilling though it was pitch black he could still see that muscular figure next to him.**

**-"hmm...night Punk" John was already half asleep.**

**-"night John" And Punk once again smiled knowing his plan was about to work, little did he know why John actually stopped him.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back when Punk was on his little 'holiday' John and Jeff became good friends, and John knew that Jeff was back to WWE for Punk and nothing else, He knew Jeff loved Punk with all his heart and that he would kill for him.<strong>_

_**When Punk got back, John knew it was going to be hard for him to accept the fact that Jeff was back in WWE.**_

_**That day in the arena, John found Jeff miserable; Jeff told him what happened and when he got back into the hotel and registered in his mind what Punk did, he didn't like it all. He liked Punk, but he knew Jeff loved him, he wasn't going to betray his friend, yet he didn't want Punk to know that he was Jeff's friend too... **_

**John didn't know what to do...these thing were distracting him in his sleep, he wanted Punk...but he knew Punk didn't like him that way...he had all that time to tell him he liked him, and he decided to tell him now that he liked him when Jeff was back he knew something was up...So John decided to shake it all off and think that Punk was playing one of his games to get rid of Jeff, but he wasn't going to tell Punk he knew about his little game, after all John loved playing games, and he knew how to change the rules of the game too. So he made his own idea, he was going to talk to Jeff first thing in the morning and see if Jeff agrees with his little plan.**


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

**-The next morning-**

**~John woke up before Punk, he got off the bed grabbed his phone and texted Jeff saying:**

_**-"Hey, man listen can you meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes? I got something to tell you"**_

**He placed his phone back on the table and looked at punk who was lost in a peace full sleep, John sighed he remembered how jealous he was at Jeff when he was with him, now Punk was going to give him everything he wanted ages ago and he refused cause of Jeff. He couldn't help it, he was loyal towards his friends he can't just fuck Punk and then tell Jeff, Jeff might get even more upset about it, John clearly remembers that Punk went on his little holiday to forget about Jeff, and all three of them knew that Punk was so easy to fall for someone especially someone he loved before. His thoughts got disturb by his phone vibrating on the table, he grabbed it and opened the text it was from Jeff:**

**-"**_**Hey, yeah sure I'll be down there in 10 minutes"**_

**John slid the phone in his front pocket of his cargo trousers, he looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen, he decided to write a note to Punk:**

_**-Sorry didn't wait for you to wake up, had to go out for an errand x**_

**He placed the note on the coffee table and got out of the room, he made his way down the hallway, to the elevator and then down to the lobby to meet Jeff. He got in the lobby and he could recognise Jeff sitting on a sofa with his back turned from him, nobody can ever miss the rainbow haired warrior. John made his way towards Jeff and tapped him on his right shoulder, Jeff looked back at him and smiled:**

**-"**_**Hey John, what's up?"**_

_**-"Hey, Jeff let's go to a cafe' or something I got something really important to tell you it's about Phil"**_

**Jeff's eyes grew; he quickly got up from the sofa and faced Cena:**

_**-"What about Phil?"**_

_**-"I'll tell you when we get there; now let's go"**_

**By that both of them made it out of the hotel, into a cab and to some random cafe' in town, the both sat on a table next to the large window.**

**-**_**"So what about Phil?" **_**Jeff asked, all concerned**

**-**_**"Well, remember yesterday when I was talking to you in the locker room, Phil phoned me, he wanted me to go to his room he said he needed something to tell me but when I got there and he opened the door he jumped on me and started to kiss me, when I asked him what he wanted apparently he said he only wanted to tell me he liked me and pushed me on the bed and started to..You know..."**_

_**-"Am I hearing clear, are you saying you fucked Phil?" **_**Jeff was getting a bit pissed off, he cut Cena while he was talking, Jeff already seemed to make up his own little story in his head about what happened between Cena and Phil last night.**

**-**_**"Whoa Jeff calm down, no I didn't fuck Phil actually he wanted to but I stopped him, I realized he was doing that so you can like stop bugging him and running after his ass, so I decided to play his little game involving you in it"**_

_**-"hmm...and what's your plan then?" **_**Jeff was focused in what Cena was about to tell him, yet he didn't like the idea that Cena even kissed Phil.**

**-"**_**Well, Jeff since you want Phil back, I know for sure how to make Phil fall for you, Both of us know that he isn't strong when it comes to relationships and love so I decided to go on with his little game yet I'll try and make him forget about what happened between you two a couple of months ago and ask him to at least be your friend I'll tell him that if he tries to be friends with you, maybe you'll stop running after his ass...well that's my plan for now , what you think?" **_**John looked at Jeff, and Jeff was smiling widely **

**Jeff nodded and placed his hand on his chin, he was look at Cena eye's but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, when he suddenly noticed that Cena stopped talking:**

_**-"It's a great plan Cena, we'll do that" **_**Cena smiled at Jeff, but little did he know that Jeff had a plan of his own to get Punk, he remembers clearly the happy look in punk's eyes back in the locker room, it made him get hurt even more then he was, but he decided to turn the hate into a little game of his own, he wanted to get punk back in both ways as in revenge and as his, but he didn't want to be a sick bastard to punk he still loved him. **

**While both men were at the Cafe' Jeff kept plotting his own little plan while Cena kept on going about random stuff.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_**~He was walking down a hallway, he recognised it was the hallway back in the arena, he asked himself what was he doing there, it was Saturday no need to get back to the Arena since there isn't a show on Saturdays, he kept on walking and he realized he was walking towards the locker room, he even noticed that his mind wasn't controlling his body, his legs were walking in that direction and they didn't stop, yet he had nothing to stop for, he made his way to the room and before he opened it he could hear a soft moan coming from the other side of the door, he leaned closer to the door to see if he heard clearly and yet again he heard another soft moan, he slowly opened the door and peeped inside, there was no one in the room, ~"Did I just imagine someone moaning?"~ he thought to himself, he made his way into the room and kicked the door closed, he kept on going next to a bench and sat down on it, pulling up his legs onto the bench and leaned up against the wall, he sighed and looked around, he noticed that in there was Jeff's gym bag and even his, ~"I don't remember coming in here with that bag"~ he frowned while he thought that, he was about to make his way towards his bag when he heard another soft moan coming from the shower area, he quickly looked at the shower area and he heard the water running ~"I guess a Diva snuck in here"~ he walked towards his bag and yet another moan came from the shower area but this time his name was mentioned in it, he frowned and walked towards the shower area, he got in there and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening, he can see himself sucking off Jeff in the shower area:**_

_**-"Mmm Phil you're so good in this"**_

_**Suddenly everything was changing and he found himself on his knee's with Jeff's cock inside his mouth, he tried to get Jeff's cock out of his mouth but Jeff was holding his head down, then Jeff started to slowly move Punk's head up and down his length, Punk was struggling for Jeff to let go of his head but it was no use the more he was struggling the more Jeff continued to take control of his head, after a few Jeff held Punk's head still and he started to slowly move in and out of his mouth, going faster and faster, Jeff looked down at Punk and smiled**_

_**-"You look prettier when I fuck your face Philly"**_

_**Jeff started to thrust into Punks mouth faster and deeper, he felt the back of punk's throat and that send shivers up Jeff's back yet Punk felt himself gagging when Jeff's cock hit the back of his throat, he was not even comfortable of the situation, then Jeff pushed his cock all the way down to Punk's throat leaving it there while he started to laugh. Punk felt himself suffocating; he felt his face turn red and Jeff kept on laughing still didn't pull back. Everything was getting blurry in Punk's vision until a white light appeared infront of his eyes.**_

**Punk woke up and quickly sat up, breathing heavily he held his neck while he breathed for air, after he got his breathe back he quickly looked around the room, there was nobody he quickly laid back on the bed and he felt the sheets wet from all the sweating, he ran his hand down his hair and sighed:**

**-"That was one hell of a fucking dream" he said to himself, he quickly got off the bed and went in the bathroom, he took all his clothes off and turned the shower on to freezing cold, he got in it and gasped as he felt the cold water touch his skin, he rested his head against the cold tiles and sighed again, he stayed like that for a few minutes then he grabbed a soup and started to clean himself, he got out the shower and wrapped a tower round his waist, he got out the bathroom and noticed the note that Cena left him in the morning, he picked it up and read it, he shrugged and placed it back on the table, not that he didn't care but he was only using Cena to get Jeff off his back and nothing else he wasn't interested in Cena that way he liked him as a friend but not more then that he just wasn't his type. **

**Punk got dressed and looked around the room "God damn this place is boring" He said while he sat down on the couch and layed on it looking up at the ceiling, he sighed and ran his hand down his hair, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and flipped it on a music channel he sat there ignoring the music and thinking about Jeff, remembering all the time they spent together, he quickly shook that thought out of his head, thinking about how Jeff betrayed him.**

**All his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, he got up and frowned he wasn't expecting anyone to come, he got up and walked towards the door, he slowly opened the door, before he could see who it was, he felt something hitting his head hard, he felt himself fall onto his back his vision was blurry, he heard footsteps coming inside the room; he felt someone pick him up until his vision went black and he fell unconscious.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**~Punk slowly came back to his senses as he heard someone talking all he could catch is a little bit of the conversation; he slowly opened his eyes, his head was still hurting him from what happened before he tried to lift his hands up to his head but something was keeping them down behind his back, his eyes widened when he noticed that his hands were hand cuffed together, he quickly looked around the room where he noticed he wasn't in the hotel anymore, he was handcuffed on a bed, the room was dark all he could see a door which from behind it a crack of light was coming in the room, his feet were cuffed together to the bed so he couldn't get up either.**

**-"**_**He's awake!" **_**he heard someone say who apparently was on the other side of the room. Punk's eye's widened more when he recognised who spoke. He didn't want to believe his ears, he kept thinking in his head **_**"no he won't do this to me, he said he loves me, he won't be a bastard and kidnap me no it can't be him" **_**by that the door swung open and yet he knew who it was his still couldn't believe his eyes.**

**-"**_**Philly you're finally awake, you have been passed out for the whole day, you had me worried sick" **_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

**Chapter 5: Regret :**

__**Phil kept staring at the men before him; he still couldn't believe his eyes. The room lights were turned on and punk had to close his eyes firmly together, it made his head hurt more:**

**-"**_**Aww come on Philly talk to me, you know how much I**__**hate it when you ignore me"**_

_**-"Am not ignoring you Jeff, why the fuck did you kidnap me?" **_**Punk started to struggle trying to get his hands free from the cuffs, but it was no use the more he struggled the more the cuffs cut into his skin, they were to tight on his hand.**

**-"**_**No Philly you got this all wrong! I didn't kidnap you." **_**Jeff said with a smirk on his face while walking towards Punk, he slowly moved his hand on Punk's cheek and cupped it a bit:-"**_**Is my baby Philly scared?"**_

**Punk shook his head so he could remove Jeff's hand off his face, Jeff removed his hand and crossed both his hand on his stomach: **_**"Me? Scared? From what?"**_** Punk said narrowing his eyes while looking at Jeff.**

**-"**_**And what the hell do you call this? You freaking knocked me out at the hotel and dragged me all the way here!" **_**Punk said again, but this time almost shouting at Jeff.**

**Jeff sighed and slid his hand into his front pocket and took out a set of keys, he started to look through them until he found the key he was looking for, he walked closer to Punk and he pulled him up onto his feet and lifted his hands on Punk's shoulders he turned him round; Punk's back was now against Jeff's chest almost a few inches to touch. Punk's hands were still cuffed almost touching Jeff's crotch, Jeff got closer to Punk and placed his lips on punk's neck, trailing kisses slowly up to his ear, he felt Punk shiver under him and Jeff couldn't help but smile.**

**-"**_**I call this a game Phil" **_**Jeff whispered into his ear. Punk started to breathe heavily at this point, Jeff knew all his sensitive spots he quickly swallowed a lump he had in his throat when he felt Jeff's hands roaming down his back slowly, Jeff's hands stopped on Punk's hands he quickly got the key in the lock of the cuffs and undid them, pushing Punk back on the bed, face first hitting the mattress.**

**Jeff quickly got on top of Punk and pressed his crotch against Punk's ass, making himself almost get hard: **

_**-"Got nothing to say Philly? Aren't you going to fight me?" **_**Jeff whispered again in his ear before someone else came into the room and interrupted.**

**-"**_**Jeff this isn't a good idea!" **_**Matt yelled at Jeff, both men on the bed turned their heads to look at Matt, Punk couldn't speak he had mixed emotions, he was trying hard not to give what Jeff wanted, yet his body was refusing his thoughts, he felt like he was enjoying what Jeff was doing to him after all it was a while since he had someone do that to him, Jeff was the last one to do that to him a few weeks before Phil broke up with him, but the other part of him didn't enjoy it, it wanted to tackle Jeff and beat the living shit out of him.**

**-**_**"Matt you always have to fucking ruin everything and wait what the fuck are you doing here, weren't you suppose to go back and call Hunter telling him me and Phil needed sometime together so we won't make it maybe till the next Pay per view" **_**Jeff got off Punk and walked towards Matt, pissed off that his brother didn't do what he was told and that he interrupted him while he was playing his little game with his Punky.**

**-**_**"I couldn't Jeff, just accept the fact that he doesn't want you and leave the guy alone!"**_

**Jeff chuckled and looked back at Punk and then back at his brother, he ran his index finger on his lips and pointed at Punk:**

**-"**_**He's not struggling or fighting, I think mister Phil the straight edge superstar gave in and it seems like he's enjoying what am doing to him-"**_

_**-"Fuck you Jeff, am not enjoying what you're doing to me, Try and touch me like that again and your fucking face will be printed against the wall!" **_**Phil interrupted Jeff, yelling at him while pushing himself off the bed, he noticed his legs were still cuffed together. **

**Jeff couldn't help but laugh at Phil and looked back at his brother; he pouted his lips and looked at Matt like a 6 year old:**

**-"**_**Pwease big brother, pwease go call hunter and tell him what I told you, I pwomise I'll be a good boy to my Philly, he's the one who's going to be naughty not me" **_**Matt sighed and nodded , and made his way out of the room, he couldn't stand that look on Jeff's face it always made him do what Jeff told him and he knew that no matter what he does nothing would stop his brother from doing what he planned.**

**Jeff chuckled and turned round looking at Phil with a smirk on his face, he walked back towards him and firmly pressed his lips against Phil's, Phil pushed Jeff away from him and due to his legs being cuffed together he fell back on the bed, looking at Jeff who was narrowing his eye's at him. Jeff quickly got ontop of Phil and grabbed his shoulders turning him round facing the mattress again;**

**-"**_**Get the fuck off me you freak!" **_**Phil yelled underneath him while struggling, Jeff started to hold down Phil's hands with his left hand while the other one trailed down Phil's back and round his waist stopping on the hem of his joggers, Jeff licked his ear slowly and whispered;**

**-"**_**hmm it was your choice to get this the hard way Philly baby" **_**Jeff whispered in his ear, he quickly grabbed the hem of Phil's joggers and slid them down, pressing his fully erected member against the other men's ass. Phil's eyes widened when he felt Jeff's crotch pressing against him, he started to struggle again but it was no use, Jeff's weight was on him pinning him down on the bed and the more he struggled the more Jeff pressed against him.**

**Jeff's right hand roamed back again up Phil's ass and down to his own Jeans, undoing them and sliding them down up to his knees;**

**-"**_**If you keep struggling I'm going to handcuff you again and this time to the bed so you won't move."**_** Jeff's voice was filled with lust. Phil couldn't speak or anything, it was even hard to breathe from having the other men on him. Once again Jeff's hand roamed back to Phil's boxers and slid them down too, he placed his hand on Phil's ass and smacked it hard making the men underneath him yelp;**

**-"**_**Jeff, do...don't fucking do this!" **_**Phil yelled again underneath him, he knew exactly what the other men had in his mind, he even knew that if Jeff did it, it would totally break him into pieces, he didn't want it not that way, but unfortunately for him, Jeff ignored him and in seconds Jeff's hard cock was rubbing between Phil's ass cheeks, making the older men let out a small moan.**

**-"**_**Please, Jeff I beg you don't do this"**_** Phil said again, now more in a scared way, he never thought his ex lover would be capable to do such things maybe he didn't know Jeff that well. Jeff kept ignoring him and prepared himself infront of Phil's entrance. Phil could feel Jeff's tip hit against his pucker slowly and the men heavily breathing ontop of him, his eyes were filling with tears and he kept thinking what he did to deserve such a thing a rape from his ex lover, or maybe the men he still loved but didn't want to accept it, Phil turned his head and his eyes met Jeff's, Jeff's eyes were filled with lust while Phil's were filled with tears and plead, Jeff sighed and got off Phil and looked down at him;**

**-"**_**I don't want to rape you Phil (**_**now he was smirking and looked at a chair that was next to the rooms door)**_** you are going to want to do this"**_** and by that he walked towards the chair and sat on it, grabbing his hard cock in his hand and started to slowly stroke himself infront of Phil.**

**Phil tried hard not to look at him, he was trying to focus on other things;**

**-"**_**LOOK AT ME PHIL! STOP REFUSING THIS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT"**_** Jeff yelled, still stroking himself going faster and harder. Phil looked at him, and his lower part started to respond to image he was seeing infront of him, but in his mind he started to think about other stuff, life problems, work and stuff that at least could help in not getting himself fully erected.**

**It was too much pressure on him, hearing Jeff moan out his name while stroking himself, he quickly grabbed his boxers and put them on and looked at Jeff, Phil started to bit his bottom lip wanting so bad to go and finish Jeff off himself but then again another part of him didn't want too. So he decided to stay there and wait till Jeff finishes. **

**Jeff kept moaning out Phil's name stroking himself harder and faster, his eyes were closed, he was imagining Phil's lips on his cock instead of his hand, he felt himself that it wasn't too long until he finishes, but he didn't want to stop he still knew that Phil would give up and go and finish him off, but he knew wrong he finished coming onto his chest and hand, he stayed there for a minute when he realized that Phil was still looking at him "**_** Matt was right, why didn't you listen to him at the first place!"**_** a voice inside his head said to him, he looked at Phil and then back at his mess, he sighed looked down, got up and walked out the room, leaving the door slightly open.**

**Phil sighed in relief if Jeff lasted a minute longer he couldn't keep himself from sucking him, Phil didn't feel like he hated Jeff anymore, he realized that Jeff changed he didn't have anymore bruises in his arms that gave away that he was drug abusing, Phil still had feelings for Jeff but he was finding it hard to accept them, he slid back up his joggers and waited in there hoping that if Jeff was going to keep him that dark room at least he will go in there and talk to him or something.**

**The door was pushed open and in came Jeff, cleaned and with a set of Keys in his hands, he walked closer to Phil, got on his knees and uncuffed the men's feet, he hated himself now, he felt terrible, he was about to rape his lover. He didn't want that, he only done cause he thought Phil would give in, but he thought that Phil really did hate him, and after this he might not even have a chance to be his friend. After he undid the cuffs he threw them across the room and looked at Phil, that's when he noticed that Phil was trying to hide the bulge he hand forming in his joggers, but Jeff didn't do anything he just got up and walked out the room looking down at the floor feeling ashamed of what he did, leaving the door wide open.**

****

**Phil stayed in the room for a little while and got bored, he decided to go out the room and find Jeff, and maybe talk to him normally. Phil was a little bit scared from Jeff now, **_**"Right he was about to rape you Phil, and now you decide to go and talk to him like nothing happened, fucking cut his throat open and feed him his guys!"**_** a voice in Phil's head was telling him while he made his way out the room, since he didn't know were he was he got a little confused were he was about to go, the house didn't seem to be small. He stretched his hands and finally heard someone speaking from a little distance, he decided to follow the voice and found himself in a huge living room, with Jeff's talking to someone on the phone:**

**-"**_**Yeah, yeah don't worry Matt...It's fine...No don't tell him now, I need a break anyway...Yeah... well I'll call a cab for Phil...I'm sure Matt...JESUS everything it's fine!" **_**and by that he hung up the phone, and threw it on the coffee table; **

**-"**_**I'm such a fucking idiot"**_** Jeff said to himself rubbing his forehead, Phil stood there looking at Jeff, noticing he had a new tattoo actually he was enjoying the view of Jeff and he was enjoying it the way he did back when they were together, Jeff turned round and when he saw Phil he almost threw the lamp at him;**

**-**_**"For fuck sake Punk you scared the living shit out of me!"**_** Jeff said placing the lamp back on the small coffee table next to a couch.**

**-"**_**Sorry"**_** Phil said almost chuckling, he remembered how he used to sneak behind Jeff and scare him all the time, he kinda missed those times.**

**-"**_**It's fine, I was about to call a cab for you" **_**Jeff said while picking up his phone again.**

_**-"A cab? Why?" **_

_**-"So you could get back to the hotel...I'm sorry for kidnapping you Punk."**_

**Phil stared at Jeff, **_**"Wait, something is wrong with Jeff"**_** He thought to himself, Jeff never called Phil "Punk" not even when they were friends.**

**-**_**"Look, Jeff it's okay?"**_** he questioned himself...Was it really okay?...**

**-**_**"It's not, I kidnapped you hoping you would fall for me again and I dramatically failed and I was about to r-"**_

**-"**_**I know what you were going to do no need to tell me, but you didn't. It's O-KAY, and don't call a cab"**_

_**-"Why not? You can't walk all the way down to the hotel, it's like...really far"**_** Jeff scratched the back of his head, squeezing his eye's shut while he mumbled something.**

**-**_**"Am not gonna walk, I'm going to stay here with you tonight and tomorrow I'll see what I'll do, I can stay here right?"**_

**Jeff looked at Phil, meeting Phil's eye's, those olive green eyes always made Jeff melt inside.-"**_**Yea sure you can stay..." **_**he place the phone again onto the coffee table, and collapsed on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.**

**-"**_**So ugh...Where am I?"**_** Phil asked, sitting next to Jeff.**

_**-"Uhm...this is the uhm vacation home I bought back when...we...were.."**_** Jeff stopped his voice was breaking, his eyes were filled with tears, he had been trying hard to hold himself from crying but he wasn't that strong he has been holding in for too long, and today he really regrets doing what he did to Phil, he really did love the guy, he would kill for him nobody would lay a finger on him cause he would end up slaughtering them, and now he was a total ass towards him. Yet again he hold back his tears remember that the men next to me hated his guts, and that he deserved more then just a rape but Jeff wasn't capable of doing that but he had other plans in his mind, like John told him "Better friends then nothing" and that was his plan now, he had a chance he had the whole night to sort things out with Phil and maybe be his friend.**

**For a while they didn't speak but Phil broke the silence by asking Jeff a random question and so the conversation continued through whole the night, they kept on talking about work and what happened while Phil was away and when Jeff was in TNA you know what friends talk about. While talking Jeff noticed that he was right the men next to him did have some feelings towards him and being the asshole he was Jeff was thinking of taking advantage of them right that minute, but then he shook his head realizing he has done enough damage, he never saw that much fear in Phil's eyes as much as he saw tonight, and he didn't want to actually make him scared he just wanted to see him in pain, emotionally hurt. But he guessed it wasn't the right time...and that he might never do that since Phil is the only men he will ever love again.**

****

**End of Chapter 5:Regret**

_A.N sorry if this chapter is messed up or something I am really really really sick atm but hope you enjoy it :3_


	6. Chapter 6: Finishing what he started

**Chapter 6: Finish what he started.**

**The conversation between the two men died, both of them ended up staring blankly at the T.V infront of them. Jeff was actually focus on Phil, eyeing him from the corner of his eye's admiring the beauty he had next him and so was Phil he was eyeing Jeff back, it was hard for him to not stare at the men sitting next to him, all he could think is about Jeff's beautiful lips and how much he missed them against his, he was irresistible. Phil felt like he wasn't actually mad at Jeff anymore actually he wished that what encountered earlier it would repeat itself but this time he would have done what Jeff wanted him to do, he finally admitted it he missed his ex-lover, missed everything about him, he turned his full gaze on Jeff and his eye's met those beautiful green eye's of Jeff's, they locked their eyes on each other for a few moment, until Phil quickly leaned closer to Jeff, pressed his lips hungrily on Jeff's lips. Jeff's eye's widened when he felt Phil's lips against his but then he continued and kissed his lover back, he lifted his hands on Phil's head and pushed him more into the kiss, he felt Phil's tongue brush against his upper lip and that's when he parted his lips and gave Phil's tongue entrance to explore his mouth. Phil slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth and there he was greeted with Jeff's tongue as both of them ended up wrestling eachothers tongue together like it was a match for a title. Phil slowly pushed Jeff onto his back still not parting their lips and tongues from each other, Jeff slid his hands down onto Phil's mid section, pulling Phil closer as humanly possible as he could. They both kept on wrestling their tongue's together until Phil broke the kiss, grabbed Jeff's hips and quickly turned him round onto his chest, he quickly slid Jeff's joggers and boxers off and undid his own jeans with his other hand, sliding them down till his knees, he pressed his semi hard cock against Jeff's ass cheeks as he let out a small moan:**

**-"**_**Since when are you a topper Philly?"**_** Jeff asked giggling**

**-**_**"Since...now!"**_** Phil quickly slid a finger inside of Jeff without giving him a warning making Jeff whimper a bit underneath him, Phil couldn't help but smile at that point as he started to pull his finger out and then back in Jeff quickly, he kept on going with one finger thrusting into Jeff as hard as he could after a few thrusts he then slid another finger he felt Jeff shake underneath him, he kept on thrusting his fingers inside of Jeff then he parted his fingers from each other and started to scissor Jeff widening his tight hole, again without a warning he slid a third finger he heard Jeff groan underneath him and he recognised it was a groan from pleasure that's when he started to push his fingers deeper into Jeff and faster: **

**-**_**"Oh...FUCK Phil!"**_**Jeff moaned loudly, Phil found Jeff's sweet spot as he kept on brushing his fingers against it making Jeff moan more, it was music to his ears to hear those lovely moans come out from that beautiful man underneath him. He slid his fingers out of Jeff and slid down his own boxers:**

**-**_**"wait Phil...What about lube?"**_**Jeff asked turning his head round looking at Phil's now fully erected cock, Phil smiled licked his own hand and placed it on his cock and gave it a few strokes:**

**-"**_**There, there's your lube" **_**He lined up his cock against Jeff's entrance.**

**-**_**"Phil, I'm serious it's been so long since I was bottom it's going to hurt like fuck if you don't use lube"**_

_**-"I'll be gentle"**_** Phil smiled again and slowly pushed himself inside of Jeff, he was only half way inside of him when he heard Jeff groan underneath him, that didn't make him stop he kept on thrusting slowly into Jeff until he was all inside of him, he stayed still and let out a sigh;**

**-"**_**Damn, Jeff didn't know you were this tight, I would have fucked your ass before"**_** Phil said with a chuckle.**

**-"**_**Shut up and do something" **_

**Phil rolled his eyes and slowly started to get in and out of Jeff slowly, with every thrust both men groaned and moaned, Phil fastened the thrusts and yet again found Jeff's sweet spot, Jeff quickly arched his back and moaned;**

**-**_**"Do that again Phil"**_** Jeff said between his breathe.**

**Phil kept on thrusting harder and faster inside of Jeff, hitting Jeff's prostrate every time he thrust inside of him, he slid his hand up Jeff's back and onto his head and grabbed a hand full of Jeff's head, he pulled Jeff's hair and Jeff groaned;**

**-"**_**Ugh..fuck Phil...touch me..." **_

**Phil again pulled Jeff's hair;**

**-"**_**What's the magic word?"**_** Phil kept on thrusting into Jeff, trying to hold back from climax, he enjoyed fucking the man underneath him and most of all he loved it when he made Jeff beg for something;**

_**-"P-P-Please Phil" **_

**Phil yanked Jeff's hair again making Jeff's back hit against his chest, Phil kept on thrusting into Jeff still holding back from climax, he got to Jeff's ear and started to nibble on it while sliding his hand down Jeff's torso, he finally got to Jeff's hardened member, he grabbed it and started to stroke it with the same rhythm as his thrusts. It only took them a few thrusts and strokes before both of them climaxed, Phil inside of Jeff and Jeff all over Phil's hand, his chest and couch, both of the men collapsed onto the couch and drifted off in a deep sleep.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Punk's Point of view:**

**-I slowly opened my eye's and was greeted by a white light which made me wince a little bit, I rubbed my eyes closed and slowly opened them again. I looked around and no being a morning person it took me quiet a few minutes to remember what happened the night before, I smiled at the thought of it and felt something underneath me move, I looked down and noticed that last night I slept ontop of Jeff, actually I was quiet relieved that I didn't fall off him, he was quiet comfortable actually I could stay ontop of him all day if I had the chance too. I closed my eyes again and sighed, I couldn't believe myself that I actually fucked Jeff and didn't want to let him go, all I kept thinking to myself is...was there actually something left inside of me, did I still love him? Or did I just fuck him cause I was desperate and been so long since I had been with someone. My thoughts were broken when I felt Jeff's body Jerk a little bit, I was too lazy to get off him so I stayed there, I slid my arms around his chest and hugged him tightly against my chest, like I admitted it the night before I did miss him, I felt Jeff move once again but this time he was turning on his right side which meant that if he didn't notice he slept on the sofa both of us would end up on the floor with him ontop of me, but being the deep sleeper he was both of us ended up on the floor and I hit my head so hard against the wooden floor that I swear I heard my brain hit against my skull;**

_**-"SHIT!"**_** I shouted holding the back of my head, as Jeff quickly sat up and looked down at me.**

**-"**_**What!"**_** He said he looked a little bit shocked.**

**-**_**"Nothing, god damn it, we fell off the couch and I swear I heard my brain hit against my skull" **_**I kept rubbing the back of my head while I sat up looking at him.**

_**-"Oh...well that's not a big deal I didn't get hurt"**_** he said looking back at me smiling.**

_**-"**_** Y**_**ou got lucky I was ontop of you, if I wasn't you would be in the same pain I am"**_

_**-"Oh come on Phil stop being a baby, you just hit your head that's all you're exaggerating"**_** Jeff stood up and started walking away from the living room, actually I was a bit sad that he wasn't limping. **

**I sighed and got up and looked for my clothes, I found them and got dressed I was actually quiet happy for what happened the night before, actually I was thinking of staying with Jeff longer and maybe try and work it out between us after all everyone deserved a second chance, the front door suddenly opened and came inside Matt shouting for his bother;**

_**-"Jef...Jesus Christ Jeff put something on!"**_** Matt said covering his eye's, Jeff was in the hallway getting out of what seemed to be the bath room, and I was quick enough to get dressed before his brother came in. Jeff shrugged at Matt and went up the stairs which were his room was to get dressed. Matt finally got his hands away from his eye's and stared right at me, I just stood there staring at him back didn't know what to tell him or what to do. He seemed surprised too, he made his way to the living room and smiled at me ;**

**-**_**"So, he finally came to his senses and uncuffed you"**_** He said while sitting down on the couch were I did his brother the night before.**

_**-"Uhm...yeah...uh...I guess so"**_** I said still rubbing the back of my head, I wasn't making a huge fuss about it, it really did hurt.**

**-**_**"Is everything alright Phil?"**_** Matt asked**

**-"**_**Uhm yeah it's fine, just fell off the couch..."**_** I sat next to him, I heard Jeff coming down the stairs and I looked back at him, he was still with a tooth brush in his mouth while he was brushing his hair slowly, I couldn't help but smile at that point. Jeff stopped at the last stare and locked eye's with me, I could see in his eye's that he was somewhat happy, my gaze got broken off when I saw Matt's hand infront of my eye's.**

**-**_**"Did something happen last night?"**_** Matt asked all suspicious.**

_**-"Nop...you left and I decided to let Phil go and noticed you were right he didn't want anything to do with me, I already called a cab for him to pick him up and take's him back to the hotel he was staying, I guess there is no need to keep him here"**_** Jeff said walking towards the kitchen and then back out brushing his teeth and walked to the bathroom and that's when I registered what Jeff said.**


	7. Chapter 7: Second chance

**Chapter 7: Second chance**

**~-"**_**What**_**?" Phil said, quickly standing up and looking at Jeff, he couldn't believe what Jeff just said.**

**-"**_**Phil I'm not going to repeat my-"**_

**-**_**"No, you don't have to repeat yourself Jeff I heard what you said"**_** Phil cut off Jeff, he was getting pissed off at him for calling a cab he didn't want to go back to the hotel.**

**-**_**"Uhm..Jeff...if he gets back to the hotel...he can't go back to work since I already told Hunter that both of you needed time off"**_** Matt calmly said looking at his brother.**

**-"**_**Well, he can go back to Chicago...and Phil why are you getting pissed off, you hate me, you don't want anything to do with me so there is no need to get pissed off I am making you a big favour here or do you want me to take you back into that room and hand cuff you again?" **_**Jeff said pointing at the room down the hallway were Phil was hand cuffed the night before, Phil quickly walked over to Jeff, grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way down the hallway and into the room Jeff was pointing at. Phil looked at Jeff and slapped the tooth brush away from Jeff's mouth:**

**-**_**"Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?"**_** Jeff asked him while frowning.**

**-**_**"Let me tell you why I am pissed off cause after what we did last night you decided to call a cab for me without even asking me if I wanted to go back to the hotel or not!" **_**Phil said, almost shouting in Jeff's face. Jeff chuckled a bit and Phil was getting even more pissed off at him.**

**-**_**"Oh Philly...darl...I didn't call a cab do you expect me to tell Matt that Phil the person that hates me fucked me last night?"**_** Jeff had a huge grin on his face.**

**-**_**"Oh...well uhm...I'm sure Matt isn't going to believe you, he might just think you made me do it, I can see Matt really knows how I felt" **_**Phil said rubbing the back of his neck while staring down at the floor.**

_**-"Felt?" **_** Jeff kept staring at Phil still grinning, Phil looked up at Jeff and they both locked their eye's onto eachothers, both their eye's where filled with emotions, Jeff lifted his hands onto Phil's cheeks and cupped a bit before he pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. While both men were busy snogging eachothers faces off, Matt was wondering what they were doing in that room, he decided to go and check if both of them were okay, he got up and walked towards the room, he didn't bother to knock after it was his brother's vacation home, he opened the door and turned the lights on he was a bit shocked at the scene that was infront of him, Jeff and Phil together, he got confused he just stood there with his hand on the switch looking at Jeff and Phil, Phil quickly pushed Jeff away from him, and Jeff just stood there looking at Phil confused, than he noticed his brother was in the room:**

**-"**_**Jeff what the fuck is going on?"**_** Matt asked still looking at them both, Phil just stood there staring down at the floor, he felt his own face turn red, he was always a little bit shy of Matt even when him and Jeff were together he never kissed or teased Jeff infront of his brother and Matt well Matt knew when Phil and Jeff were together and end up locking themselves in a room he knew something was up but this time, they weren't together and Phil kept saying he hated Jeff;**

**Jeff sighed he had no idea how to answer his brother, he really didn't want to tell him about the night before, at the end Matt didn't really like Jeff's plan at the first time so he decided not to tell him anything that happens:**

**-"**_**Well?"**_** Matt asked again this time looking only at Jeff.**

**-"**_**Jesus Christ Matt why are you making such a big deal out of it? So you walked in on us not like you never saw anyone make out before" **_**Phil finally said, it was getting a bit awkward and he hated awkward moments so he answered for Jeff.**

_**-"Cause yesterday you said you hated my brother!"**_** Matt looked at Phil, he was getting angry the fact that Phil himself said he hated Jeff, Matt finally made his own little story in his mind "**_**I think this is another game of yours Phil, you want to get rid of my brother for good and this is one of your games to get rid of him, you want to hurt him again don't you?"**_** Matt walked towards Phil angrily, he grabbed Phil by his shirts collar and pushed him against the wall.**

**-"**_**No, I thought I hated him, I didn't, I was wrong I didn't hate your brother Matt, infact I was thinking of giving him another chance" **_**Phil admitted to Matt, Matt's grip on his shirt got loose and he let go of Phil, he took a step back and sighed:**

**-"**_**I'm going..." **_**he walked over his brother and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "**_**Call me when you two are done" **_**he moved closer to Jeff and whispered in his ear "**_**Be careful Jeff, I don't trust Phil"**_** Jeff nodded and hugged his brother tightly, he realized that what Matt was trying to tell him before is because Matt was scared he would get hurt again. By that Matt got out the room and out of the house:**

**-**_**"Is it true?"**_** Jeff asked Phil concerned; Phil looked at Jeff and nodded "**_**you were thinking in giving me another chance?"**_** Phil nodded again **_**"but I thought you hated me"**_** Jeff said, he was feeling weird, he was feeling sad happy angry.**

**-"**_**No Jeff, I didn't hate you, I hated the men you were becoming with those things, I can see that you have changed Jeff, I can't help it anymore I just can't keep refusing to admit that deep down I still love you Jeff, I really do, I only was angry at you, I mixed anger with hate" **_**Phil's eyes were filled with tears he felt like he got something out of his chest that has been bothering him for so long and though Jeff truly loved him, he still couldn't remove the words his brother told him "**_**He left you when you needed him the most!"**_** they were all over his mind:**

**-**_**"Why did you leave me Phil! I needed you that time and you left me on my own, right now I am wondering if you're saying the truth or not...I don't know what to believe Phil, a part of me is saying to believe you but another isn't, I know for sure that if it was you in that condition I would have never left you"**_** though Jeff said those words he still couldn't believe he said them, he wanted nothing more then Phil to be his again and now that he was getting another chance he was about to fuck it up.**

**-"**_**I didn't want to leave Jeff and you knew that I gave you alot of chances yet you kept on doing them...Do you actually think I loved walking away from you? Do you think I loved seeing you slowly ending your life, I had to walk away from that day I gave you a choice, me or them and now I see you chose me but now it's your choice weather to believe me or not I'm willing to give you another chance Jeff"**_** Phil walked over to Jeff and cupped his cheek softly, Jeff locked eye's with Phil he was searching in them to look for a hint of lie's or hatred but all he found was love and sadness and that's when he realized Phil was saying the truth, he pulled Phil into a passionate kiss again, he felt a tear run down his cheek, he didn't care anymore his brother was wrong, he finally got his Phil back. They broke away from the kiss and kept looking at each other:**

**-"**_**I love you Phil, don't ever leave me again please don't"**_** Jeff whispered to him while grabbing his hand.**

**-"**_**I won't, I promise I won't, I love you too Jeff and I mean it"**_** Phil said again giving Jeff another passionate kiss, that's when he remembered about Cena. He didn't know what to do weather to tell Cena the lie that he was just playing when he said he liked him or tell him the truth. Phil broke the kiss and swore to himself:**

**-**_**"What's up?"**_** Jeff asked worried, he thought that Phil changed his mind again.**

**-**_**"I need to phone Cena...I had a plan to try and get rid of you again and-"**_** Jeff placed a finger on Phil's lips and smiled**

**-"**_**I know about it, Cena told me everything and he kinda had his own plan to get us back together or atleast friends, but I had my own which failed but I got you back anyway, I'll just phone Cena and tell him everything, he knew that you were playing around, it's funny how you think everyone is stupid Phil"**_** Jeff said chuckling a bit while heading out the room to phone Cena and his brother.**

**Phil followed him out the room and when they reached the living room he grabbed hold of Jeff's hand again, Jeff turned his head to look at Phil and smiled:**

**-"**_**So this means we're back together?"**_** Phil asked hoping that Jeff would say yes.**

**-"**_**Well, I think so, we both want eachother so yeah I guess we're back together" **_**Phil's smile grew wider and hugged Jeff tightly, Jeff kept smiling he was happy again, it had been so long since he felt that way.**

**Jeff phoned Cena and Cena was happy about them two being back together yet again jealous at Jeff, but he couldn't do anything he was Jeff's friend and even Phil's so atleast he had Phil as friends instead of nothing.**

**Matt on the other side, he kinda still didn't trust Phil and thought he was playing with his brother, but he couldn't do anything he had to stop being the over protective brother, Jeff was a full grown men and he could take care of himself now**__**and he knew what he wanted in his life.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**After a while Phil finally regained Matt's trust again, Hunter gave him a title shot opportunity again but this time for what he wanted the WWE championship, he defeated Alberto del rio and he was the current WWE champion, Jeff remained Intercontinental champion and nothing less happy that he was still with his lover Phil, Cena he wasn't jealous at Jeff anymore he loved having them both in his life. Jeff and Phil their relationship this time was twice as strong as the one they had before, nothing could break them apart and Phil kept his promise that he won't leave Jeff again. **

**End.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A.N:

So this is the end...I hope it was a good story :x.

Please review...


End file.
